XY XY Love
by Cayne Salem
Summary: Kyle has been having some odd feeligns that he cant explain but while trying to figure them out he meets others like him and Jesse. Kyle/OC Slash


**XY XY Love:**

-Seattle, Washington-

On the outskirts of Seattle, Washington lays a facility within seconds a giant explosions causes flames to engulf it and smoke raise towards the sky. Several men and women can be seen running out of the building screaming. About ten men with guns stand near the door, "Stop or we'll shoot!" "Not likely." one guy said. Just then blue electricity was projected at three of the men and they passed out from the shock. "Fire!" The men fired their guns, one of the males stood there as his body transformed into solid stone and deflected most of the bullets and one of the girls lifted her hand and caused the bullets to bounce back. "Let's finish this shall we." One of the guys charged the men and he used his strength to toss them aside, "Let's go!" All of the rest ran out the doors as the fire still burned. As the they stood on a hill top a man who looks to be seven feet tall and wearing a black suit walks out of the building behind him are six people-two females and four males-. "Sir, should we follow them?" "No." "But sir they are the last ones if we let they get away then we will have to start from starch." "I know." "Arthur what do you have planed?" "I want to see how they adapted to the outside." Arthur said. "But sir, that could be dangerous. You saw what the whole Kyle and Jessi thing played out." The man wrapped his hand around the throat of the guy talking to him, "You dare to question me, Edgar?" "No, sir, I do not question you." Edgar said. Arthur released his hold of Edgar, "Good. You three will follow them and keep a close eye on them." Arthur turned towards the hilltop, "Scorpio and Courtney will remain here with me." "Yes, sir." Edgar and his brothers walked away. "My husband are you sure about this?" "Yes, Scorpio get me Julian on the phone." Arthur said. "Yes, sir." Scorpio walked back inside. "Get someone to put those fires out!" "Yes, sir." a guard said.

-The Trager House-

The Trager household is very quiet this morning normally Lori and Josh would be yelling at each other but they along with their parents have gone away for spring break, the only one in the house is Kyle. He stayed behind cause well, he really didn't feel up to leaving and spending the week hearing Lori and Josh screaming at each other. It has been three years since Kyle has been living with the Trager's, he met them due to the fact that he woke up in the woods not knowing who he was or where he came from. Since then the Trager's have taken him in and love him like a son. He has thought it would be best if he stayed cause it would give him time to think over a few things about himself. Lately he has been have these strange feelings a few months back he broke off his relationship with Amanda cause for some strange reason he just wasn't that into her anymore. Kyle walks down the stairs in his sleeping clothes, he walks into the kitchen and poors himself a glass of water, as he sits down on the sofa and turns the TV on there's a knock on the door. He answers it, "Declan?" "Hey Kyle what's up?" "Nothing much listen I was wondering if we could talk?" "Sure, come in." Kyle stepped aside and let him in, they both walked into the living room and sat down on the sofa. "Listen I was wondering if Lori has mention anything about me to you?" "Like what?" Kyle asked. "Well, the other day we were talking about dating again but she hasn't given me an answer yet, so I was wondering if maybe she's talked to you about it." Declan said. "No man I'm sorry she hasn't said anything to me yet and she and the others have left for the week." Kyle said. "Great I have to wait another week." Declan said. "Looks like it man." Kyle said. Declan looked at Kyle, he was getting the sense that something was bothering him, "Kyle, you okay man?" "Uhh? Oh, yeah I'm fine." Kyle lied. "Dude I can tell something is bothering you so what's up?" Declan asked.


End file.
